Modern mobile electronic devices (such as mobile phones, computer tablets, personal digital assistants, or the like) have become a common part of modern life. These devices are constantly being redesigned or improved to provide more advanced features, computing power, and communication capabilities. In some cases, mobile device manufacturers may even create entirely new devices or iterate on current designs. The new devices or design iterations may be based on user feedback, availability and/or cost of new technologies, and new design ideas to improve a user's experience with the devices. The modifications can be hardware or software related. For example, mobile device manufacturers recently designed mobile devices with multiple antennas to improve a user's satisfaction with web browsing and calling.
In addition to the device modifications made by mobile device manufacturers, wireless service providers are continually upgrading and modifying the infrastructure used by the mobile devices. These upgrades and modifications to the infrastructure may happen at different rates. For example, a highly populated urban environment may see faster upgrades to the wireless infrastructure than rural areas. In addition, a carrier may use different hardware suppliers for building/upgrading different portions of its network. As a result, mobile devices need to be able to work with a variety of different base stations and protocols. However, ensuring all of the features of a mobile device work in different environments is difficult. It is with respect to these and other problems that embodiments of the present technology have been made.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.